


Found Out

by mbunnyj



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Futaba & Akira, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Non-Persona User Fights, Post-Okumara Palace, Pre-Nijima Palace, Sae goes to the metaverse, and is totally awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbunnyj/pseuds/mbunnyj
Summary: When the SIU Director's palace shows up in the metaverse, and the group accidentally pulls Sae Nijima in with them, they all end up captured. Sae believed them to be backstabbing thieves, willing to betray even each other, but she's surprised to find out just how much their leader cares for his teammates... especially "Queen."
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto & Niijima Sae
Comments: 20
Kudos: 275





	1. When Work Gets Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay kids, no fighting over what the protag's name is, or I will turn this story right around and we'll go home, and then no one gets ice cream. 
> 
> Either that, or I call him what I named him in my play through, and that's the male lead of Legally Blonde on Broadway. (And NO ONE will be happy with that.)
> 
> (Also, the SIU Director doesn't have a name, apparently, so I'm calling him Kantoku Otoko because I'm lazy.)

_Merciless._

That's what Sae decided they were. The Phantom Thieves, naturally, but also her boss. Something was wrong. He had never been a paragon of justice, but this seemed almost... manipulative. Sudden promises of a promotion, putting her, a mid-level prosecutor in charge of a terrorist case this large... a small part of her knew it was a trap. That part of her, though small, screamed to turn him down, it couldn't be a good choice, it would only backfire on her, and he **knew** it would.

But she wanted, no, **needed** that promotion, dammit. She needed this kind of credibility to rise up to meet the level of her male co-workers, those who didn't have to fight as hard as she did. She needed it for her sister, who was doing fine with her studies, she would be able to support herself soon, but for now, the burden of raising a child fell on her shoulders. She buried the resentment towards her late father, a feeling that rose up to the surface every time she thought of Makoto.

_Not a very good habit to have, Sae._ She would tell herself, trying to shake it off. The worst time was when she called Makoto "useless." She seemed really shaken after that fight.

But maybe it was for the best. Since that fight, though she hadn't seen much of her sister, being trapped at work, she could see the changes in her. Makoto had always seemed like a robot, dutiful, intelligent, and obedient - all with a sense of apathy, like everything she did was in service of nothing. But since that fight, she had become more passionate about life, though her studies faltered a little, her grades remained firmly at the top, and when she did study, she would smile. Sae saw that smile and was almost shocked. It had been a long time since she saw a smile so genuine from her little sister. Even the mundane activities she once performed with apathy and discipline, she now looked at with passion and strength.

Not that she would call her "useless" again, but that fight may have done some good for her. Or maybe it was the boyfriend.

Makoto didn't know that Sae knew about him, but then again, the girl's first crush could have been another girl, for all Sae knew. She could tell though, from the slight distractions in her work to the sudden blush she would come home with occasionally. The Nijima sisters weren't ones to wear much makeup, but Sae could tell early one morning that Makoto had borrowed some mascara. Yes, Sae didn't have to be a genius to figure out that her little sister was at least sweet on someone, perhaps even dating them. She had wanted to ask her about it, have one of those "sister-to-sister" talks that they used to have before their father died, but Sae's job and Makoto's studies kept them from discussing it.

But today, she got to come home early. She could have dinner with Makoto, maybe talk to her about something other than school or work, maybe even this sweetheart of hers. Makoto decided to make dinner that evening, having learned a curry recipe from a friend. _(Are they a friend, or a **"friend?"**_ She wondered.) Either way, she did have some, and found herself smiling. "Your friend knows how to make good curry," she said, "what's his name?"

Makoto blushed, embarrassed, and turned away, her upper body tensing up. "How do you know he's a boy?" Her eyes widened slightly, before sighing. "Well, I guess now you know."

Sae set her plate aside and rested her head on her hands. "Makoto, would you happen to be... dating this friend of yours?" Makoto bit her lip. Sae couldn't help but feel disappointed at herself - she didn't want her sister to be wary about telling her this sort of thing. She smiled gently. "I wouldn't be mad, it's normal, especially for a girl your age. I'm actually more surprised that it's taken this long." She chuckled, taking the plates and putting them in the sink.

"I'll wash them," Makoto said, standing up.

"No, it's okay. I finally get to come home early, I'm going to spend time with my sister," she said with a smile. That's when they heard Sae's phone ring. She picked it up, recognizing the caller I.D. The SIU Director was calling her directly. She sighed, a little disappointed, then steeled her voice. "Yes sir?"

"Nijima-san. Good you picked up. I have good news for you," he said, "I'm impressed with your progress on the mental shutdown cases, and we've been considering placing you on a more important case." 

"A case more important than the mental shutdowns?" Out the corner of her eye, she could see Makoto turning to her, eyes wide.

"Yes, much bigger. Since Okumura's death, the stakes have become higher, and we have high hopes that you can right these wrongs," he said. "Can I count on you?"

Sae clenched her fist and nodded, despite the fact that he couldn't see it. "Of course, sir. Don't worry, I won't let anything stop me. What is this case?"

"I'm afraid I can't give you all the details just yet, I just had to make sure that you were open to the offer. I'll speak to you Thursday, is that good?"

"Yes sir, that works perfectly," Sae didn't have the chance to say any form of send-off before the Director hung up. She sighed, half happy, half disappointed. "Well, it looks like I'll be working twice as hard now."

"So that make your workload four times harder now?" Makoto said. Sae turned to her, surprised.

"Was that a joke?" She asked.

Makoto turned away. "Sorry, that wasn't funny."

"No, it's- it's fine, I just... I haven't heard you tell a joke in years," she said. A gentle smile creeped up alongside the thought in her mind. "Maybe it is a boy," she said, teasing her back. Makoto looked panicked for a split second, before realizing that she was joking. And for the first time in a long, long time, Makoto giggled. A real, girlish, giggle. It seemed so strange, but right.

Maybe it wasn't something she would have encouraged for Makoto, but if this boy could make her enjoy her life again, still keeping her grades up, maybe it was worth it.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. I'm going to be working harder than ever soon, I'd better enjoy it," Sae streched out and patted the back of the couch that Makoto was sitting on affectionately.

Makoto watched as her sister left the room, waiting until she could hear the bathroom door close. As soon as she heard the click, she ran to her phone and sent a message to the group.

**_"We have to steal the SIU Directors' heart sooner than expected. He's about to pull something on my sister. And I think it'll include us. We have the route to the treasure planned already, but we need to send the calling card, now."_ **


	2. Caught In Travel

It was Wednesday. Tomorrow she'd get the news about her big promotion from the SIU director. But for now, she was free to leave. Not that she could do much while she was out of the office. She'd have to come back soon enough.

Exhausted, she leaned against the wall. She should have listened to her sister when she said to take some time to relax. But now there was work to be done. And with such a big case coming her way, she wouldn't have any time to relax. Or to spend with Makoto.

She had been trying to guess what the case was, but the only thing she could seem to focus on was that one case... the Phantom Thieves. Could he really be putting her on **that** case? Her? Was it not enough to be put on the mental shutdown case, she also should be responsible for this? She couldn't decide if she would be flattered or terrified. Both, she decided. Definitely both.

In the meantime, she had to quickly tie up all the loose ends on her other cases. Big or small, she couldn't afford to be distracted. The SIU Director demanded that she be at her best, big case or not, and this time it was of utmost importance that she get every single detail correct. No faltering. People depended on her, and she would have to deliver the results he demanded.

That's when she heard meowing. Beside her was a black cat, with blue eyes and white paws. It had a yellow collar on, so it had to belong to someone, but there was no identifying nameplate on it. She squatted down to meet its' eyes. "Hello there," she said, "where's your owner?" She glanced around, looking for anyone who could be looking. "Maybe you're lost?" She thought aloud. "But what would you be doing here?" She stood up folded her arms and tapped her fingers across her upper arm, thinking.

"Morgana!"

Sae looked up to see a teenager running up towards them, calling out. He wasn't incredibly remarkable, but he did stand out a bit, with black-rimmed glasses and black, frizzy hair. Sae recognized the uniform as Shujin's, same as Makoto's.

"Mona!" He saw the cat and squatted down to it's level, giving it a gentle pat. It purred, but almost reluctantly, like it was trying not to purr. "Sorry, he runs off sometimes," the boy said, not really looking up.

  
"He's your cat?" Sae asked.

The young man looked up, but as soon as their eyes met, both of their memories suddenly snapped into place. "We've met, right?" Sae asked. "You're under the care of Sojiro Sakura, correct? I saw you at Leblanc?"

The boy nodded. "And you're Makoto's sister, right?"

"Oh, are you two friends?"

He started coughing wildly, unable to control himself. The cat fell out of his arms, falling on its' feet with surprising agility. When the boy had his coughing under control, he stood up and smiled. "Yes, you could say that," he said, smiling as if nothing had happened. 

Sae mentally sighed. So _yes, she is dating someone. I'd prefer someone who **isn't** on probation, though. _She thought. She watched him scoop the cat back up, apologizing to it with genuine concern. _Then again, he seems harmless..._

She shook off the thought. That's what crossed the mind of every prosecutor who had to prosecute a minor, including her. They all had to push away the bias - even children can be criminals. And if she remembered correctly, the boy had an assault on his record. That was not a person she wanted dating her sister. But she had to admit, it was hard to see this boy as a hardened criminal when he was gently petting his cat, who was now purring loudly (clearly it had gotten over it's "not-purring" thing) tucked away in his bag. 

:"Thanks for finding Mona," he said, bringing Sae out of her thoughts, "he's really important to me and my friends."

Sae raised an eyebrow. "And is my sister one of these friends?"

He didn't seem to be nervous anymore, smiling calmly. _He's adjusted,_ Sae thought, _he's fully aware that I'm his girlfriend's sister._

"Yeah, without her we'd be sunk. She's pretty much the only sane one out of all of us," he said, his smile growing wider. Sae stifled a laugh, then let it pass as a casual chuckle. 

"That does sound like her," she said, "nice to know that she's keeping you in check."

|Yeah, someone has to." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Anyway, I've got to meet up with my friends, we have some work to do. It was nice meeting you," he said.

"Likewise," she nodded politely, watching the boy turn and leave. The cat had started to meow loudly, almost like it was yelling at him the same way a person would. 

Maybe she should have just left it alone. She should have let that boy go about his day and ignored him. But then that big-sister instinct that would occasionally sneak up on her came in. Her sister was **dating** a boy on **probation.** She couldn't let this one go. Yes, it was important to respect Makoto's privacy, but it was her responsibility to keep her sister safe, make sure she's on the right path. 

So she followed him.

He had gotten all the way across the courtyard, not noticing her tailing him. He seemed to be in deep conversation with his cat. She assumed he was one of those people who would say that "he was owned by his cat," always a cute thing to say, however untrue. Though it did make sense, the cat continuously meowed loudly at him, to which he would simply apologize or say "I know." One of those fake conversations cat-owners have with their cats. He had made it all the way across the courtyard when he suddenly took a sharp turn town the small alley between the building and that of it's neighbors. 

Around the corner of the building, he stopped in an alleyway, where Sae could see a couple other youths in shadow. It was hard to make out their features, but they were all around his age - 3 boys, including him, and 4 girls. She couldn't hear them, but the whole operation just screamed shady. She wanted to creep closer, but at the same time, she would hate to get involved with something potentially dangerous - not for her own sake, but for Makoto's. Being caught could mean he sister getting involved in something even worse.

The boy pulled out his phone, and for the first time since he ran into the alley, she could hear him clearly. "Otoko, Director's Office, Mansion."

A strange sensation rushed over her head. It wasn't painful, per se, but it did tug at the senses. A light pulling of the mind. She pressed her hand to her forehead, confused and uncomfortable with the sensation running through her head. Her eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the world that somehow seemed much louder than before, much brighter. It was just slightly too much for her to handle.

Finally, the sensation disappeared. Shaking it off, Sae opened her eyes.

But what she was seeing was wrong.

The Director's office was gone, replaced by a beautiful gold-brick mansion, surrounded by a black iron fence. A beautiful, ornate fountain sat outside, in the center of a ring driveway lined with rounded green shrubs. It was nighttime, despite it being noon a couple seconds ago, a sky full of bright stars and a blindingly white moon. She was behind one of those shrubs, trimmed like a tree.

She was about to step out from behind it, when she saw some people approaching. She ducked behind the large brown pot it was held in. It was massive, enough to hide most of her body. She peeked out from behind it, and she slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping.

7 people, the same youths, she could tell, 3 boys and 4 girls, but now she could see them more clearly, and they were all very distinct. A fluffy-haired girl sporting a hat with a jaunty feather, a tall, slender boy with blue hair, a tall, blonde girl in a red catsuit... they truly stuck out of a crowd. Then again, they would in those clothes. All dark colors, with the exception of the girl in the red catsuit, but they also wore masks, all different from each other. Some were normal, like the fluffy-haired girl or the black-haired boy, but others, like the blonde boy or girl, were much more distinct. 

Taking a closer look, she realized she couldn't recognize any of them. She swore, in any other situation, she'd be able to place the faces, but for some reason, she was totally lost. It was like the masks made them unrecognizable.

But she was no fool. She knew what this was. These were the Phantom Thieves. She had just walked into the Phantom's Thieves' operation.


	3. I Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want everyone to know - I'm making Akira and Futaba a total brother-sister pair. I play it that way every time, and it's adorable.

She was terrified. Not that she would admit it, let alone show it, but she'd have to be crazy not to be scared. She had nothing to make an arrest with, not that she knew she could. These were the Phantom Thieves, god knows how they operate. 

Actually, maybe that was what she had to do. Watch them, see how they operate. She looked over the pot again, now seeing the group more clearly, as well as a... thing. And "thing" was the correct word for it, too. It a bipedal cat with a large head, very short, too. Unfortunately for her, it saw her.

Sae ducked down behind the bot again, hoping that it didn't see her too clearly, or that her grey suit would blend in with the pot in the dim light. "Joker! There's a shadow!" A high-pitched, boyish voice rang out. Sae allowed herself to look up over the rim of the pot. Some of the youths were missing, the others taking defensive positions.

A red-gloved hand dug itself into her shoulder, and she screamed, seeing it just at the edge of her vision. Another hand pressed into her face. "Show me your- wait, oh my god!" The grasp released her, allowing her to stumble forward, back pressed up against the pot. Looking up at her attacker, she saw the black-haired boy, with the white mask and black coat. He looked unbelievably shocked. Oddly enough, not nervous or threatened, but still shocked. And with good reason, too. Because Sae recognized his voice. 

"I know you," she said, standing up. Her hands had unconscious balled into fists. "Akira Kusuru. The boy staying with Sojiro Sakura." _And dating my sister._ She added in her mind. The other youths circled around the pot, effective cornering her against the pot. She tensed her legs, ready to run or attack if need be. The cat-like thing stood beside her. 

"Joker! You didn't notice her following you?!" Sae's eyes became wider and her jaw fell slack. So it talked, then. Just another thing to add to the list of things she couldn't believe today.

"You didn't," Akira said back, flatly. He didn't let much get to him, did he? A far cry from the boy she had met outside the building. It's like the mask made him a totally different person.

"That doesn't matter right now. She's not safe here." The fluffy-haired girl spoke, and Sae knew her voice.

"Haru Okumara? Why are you working with the group that killed your father?" Her hand bumped against the pot, unable to back up more, though she wished she could.

"Because we didn't!" The blonde girl spoke up.

"And you... one of Kamoshida's victims. Takamaki," she allowed herself to step foreward again, more confident, "am I wrong?"

"Let's all stop talking," said the blue-haired boy, "she'll be able to guess our voices." He then got a look in his eyes that could only have been described as mentally slapping himself. _Madarame's pupil, I think. Kitagawa, if I remember correctly._ She thought. He could see her thought process as if it was painted out before him, and his expression was enough to confirm her suspicions.

"Thanks, idiot. Now she knows who we all are," said the blonde boy, smacking him on the back of the head. "Then again, we've never met, so I don't think you can recognize my voice." He looked proud, smug. But not very bright.

"What is your name?"

"Oh, my name's R-" Kitagawa smacked him upside the head, cutting him off. The blonde boy rubbed his head. "You're right. I deserve that one."

Amongst all of this, two of the girls hadn't spoken. One, a shorter girl with orange hair, earlier had looked like what she wanted to talk, but clammed up upon Kitagawa's suggestion. But the other girl, a dark-haired girl with red eyes, hadn't spoken at all. Her eyes hadn't left Sae. She looked horrified. She swore if she could only see her without the mask, hear her voice, she would know the girl, but something about the mask made it impossible to tell.

"Anyway, we've got bigger problems now. We've got to get you out of here," said the cat-thing.

"I'm not going anywhere with any of you. How am I supposed to know you're not just going to kill me?" She doubted her own accusation. _If they wanted to kill me, they would have done it already._ But still, she couldn't just trust them.

Akira approached her slowly, hands out as if taming a wild horse. "Please, Nijima-san. I know you have no reason to trust us, but it's really not safe for you to be here. We're only trying to protect you." Something about his eyes seemed so genuine. He seemed so honest, like his motives really were pure. She almost wanted to believe him. She almost did, until he went one step too far. "If not for yourself, then at least for Makoto."

Sae's eyes shot back up as she slapped him across the face, hard enough to send him to the ground. "What's your problem?!" The orange-haired girl shouted at her. Sae didn't recognize her voice. She watched as the girl pulled up a matrix in front of her, then dragged a green square to Akira's picture. Right in front of her, the pink hand print Sae had left on his cheek had disappeared. Had that girl healed him? She helped him up, despite him not really needing it.

Akira stared at Sae, eyes narrowed. They weren't angry, but determined. Like Makoto's. Like her own. The orange-haired girl hid behind him, but kept looking at Sae. It was hard to tell behind the massive red goggles, but Sae could tell she looked angry. "I thought you of all people would know what it's like to care for your brother! Or sister! Or whatever!"

Sae turned her attention back to Akira, trying to ignore the orange-haired girl, now burying herself behind him. "You think bringing my sister into this will make me go easy on you? Don't think you can play mind games with me. You've brought no end of danger to her with this, don't pretend you care about her at all," she scoffed, disgusted at herself, "and to think, I almost thought you were good for her." The silent girl had begun to back away. "I think it goes without saying that I'm not exactly comfortable with you dating my sister." 

"Joker! Shadows!" Kitagawa drew their attention back to reality, seeing a group of what Sae could only describe as monsters at the front gate. Massive, hulking beasts with expressionless masks and tiny waists. They all held weapons.

"That's our way out of the metaverse!" Okumara shouted, nervous.

"No time now. Our only way out is in," the cat-thing said. "Everyone, through the cellar door!"

The blonde boy grabbed Sae's arm, which she resisted at first. Turning around, she saw Takamaki and Okumara holding off the monsters. Buying time for the others to, what, escape? She was willing to believe that something posed a danger to all of them, and for the time being, no matter their motives, their goals were aligned. She started to rush ahead of the blonde boy, who kept up the pace with her very well. He was a runner, she could tell. Maybe that would help her track him down when this was all over. 

Akira and Kitagawa pulled open the heavy-looking cellar doors. "Quickly! In!" The cat-like thing entered first, before the blonde boy helped Sae in, following her close behind. Kitagawa nodded at Akira and jumped in himself. The dark-haired girl kept staring at Sae, still mortified. Akira took her hand and nodded gently. Sae could clearly see him mouthing "it's okay." She nodded and climbed in as well.

Sae half expected Akira to jump in, leaving Okumara and Takamaki to die. But he pushed forward, dealing a killing blow to two of the monsters. "Go!" He shouted. Akira and the two girls sprinted towards the cellar doors, jumping in one at a time, first Okumara, then Takamaki, then finally Akira, closing the door behind him. The door banged and rattled, but the cat-like thing had managed to wrap something around it, keeping it closed. 

"Okay," said the cat-thing, "we've got a new problem now."


	4. Too Real

The cellar door had stopped banging, but the cat-thing looked through the keyhole. It shook it's head. "They're right outside. They won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Oracle, what's the security level?" Asked the blonde boy. The orange-haired girl glanced over at him.

"99%, Skull. We sent the calling card this morning." She looked annoyed. "Anyway, the problem now is that anywhere we go, there's no going back. Nijima-san is trapped here until we collapse the palace. So we've got to steal the treasure asap."

"Wait, the calling card? Who did you send a calling card to?" Sae asked. "No one informed me of anything in regards to the calling cards."

"You may be able to tell, but this is a different world, Nijima-san," Akira explained, "It's a world based on cognition. Specifically, the cognition of Kantoku Otoko." 

"The... SIU director?" She asked. The others nodded.

"Yeah, this is the world inside his heart," said the orange-haired girl, Oracle.

Sae stepped back. "I can't believe this. That's impossible. The only real explanations are either that I'm dreaming, or I've been injected with some sort of hallucination without my knowledge. It's the only-" 

"Listen, lady," Sae let a scream slip out upon seeing the cat-like thing again, before erasing all hint of fear from her mind, "Look at me. Am I a normal thing you'd see in the real world?" Sae shook her head slowly, keeping her eyes on it. "Exactly. And touch my paw, you'll see it's real."

Sae, very slowly, reached out to touch the cat's outstretched paw. She kept her body away, as if the cat would explode or attack her, despite how she told herself that it wasn't possible. It wasn't real. But when she placed her hand onto the cat's paw, she could feel it. Every individual, fluffy hair on the cat's paw was real. She pulled her hand back. "This... this is real..." She stumbled back, nearly tripping, before the silent, dark-haired girl caught her. They locked eyes for a second, before the girl turned away and pushed her gently into the arms of Takamaki, who helped her steady herself.

"We were all shocked, at first," Takamaki said, placing a hand on her shoulder gently, "Akira and... **Skull,** " she gestured to the blonde boy, (so they called him "Skull," good to know,) woke up in a prison cell. I got tied to a weird cross thing." 

"I couldn't stand up for a little while," Kitagawa added, "it took me a while to adjust. Akira almost had to help me walk by leaning me on his shoulder." A very small smile crept up on his face. Was that a **fond** memory, somehow? Didn't sound very good.

Sae turned toward the silent girl. "What's your story?" She asked. "How did you react to this world?" The girl turned away, arms crossed, burying into herself. "Well, you must be smart. You're the only one who's been wise enough to not give me any clues to your identity."

"Okay, let's deal with this. We have to get Nijima-san to a safe room," Akira said, changing the subject, "Noir, Mona, I'm trusting that to you two. The rest of us will back you up until it's safe to part ways. Once you two get Nijima-san to a safe room, meet up with us again in the library's secret room."

"Wait, who?" Sae glanced around.

"We use codenames here," Okumara explained. "Joker, Mona, Skull, Panther, Fox, Oracle, and I'm Noir."

"And her?" Sae nodded over to the silent girl.

They all remained silent, risking nervous looks at each other. Finally, Akira sighed and told her. "Queen. Her codename is Queen. But she won't speak. Not in the palace, at least."

_What could have happened to this girl?_ Sae thought. Was it really just smarts? True, it was wise to hide her voice from Sae so that she wouldn't be able to recognize it, but it was becoming clear to her that it wasn't the whole story. She seemed nervous, terrified. Every time she glanced at Sae, she looked so small and worried. It was hard to tell with her eyes always turned away, but they seemed to have a sense of genuine concern for her.

Okumara, or Noir, took Sae by the hand gently. "Follow us, quietly. We'll get you somewhere safe, we promise." God, it was so easy to trust her, that innocent little voice. And it's not like the cat was a shocking sight anymore.

"I'll go out first with Skull, you follow in the middle. Fox, Panther, Queen, take the back. Oracle, you stay in the middle too." Akira gave instructions that the others followed to the letter. He seemed like a true leader, so trustworthy to his teammates. But he'd turn on them, too. He was lying to them all, like he lied to Makoto.

What was she going to think? Sae could only think of her sister's crushed face, learning that her boyfriend was a Phantom Thief, a criminal. A murderer. No matter what Takamaki said, the Phantom Thieves had murdered Okumara, for the whole world to see on live T.V. Makoto would be crushed. The only thing that could soften the blow was if Sae told her herself. _Just don't cry when you do it._ She thought. _Remind her that it's okay for her to cry for a bit, but you can't cry. And most importantly, **make sure that she picks herself up again.**_

_Trust me, Makoto. After this is done, you'll be stronger than ever._


	5. If It Were Her

Things had been going well, the group quietly sneaking through the hallways. Sae had picked up how to hide very quickly, and they managed to avoid all the monsters, ("Shadows" they called them,) pretty well. The cat, Morgana, or Mona, seemed impressed with her, picking it up so quickly. Along the way, they explained how the world worked, the "palace." It made sense, now that she thought about it.

The director's palace was a mansion. A safe place of luxury to hide in, ordering people lower than him around while pretending that he respected them, all while he rested safely in the palm of someone more powerful than him. As long as he was safe inside his mansion. Sae was right. He was merciless.

They eventually found themselves in a wider area, with few hiding places. A beautifully ornate grand hall, with red carpet and golden pillars, a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "It's beautiful..." She heard herself say. She was a bit upset at that.

Distracted, Sae didn't see the shadow creep up behind Akira and knock him down with a loud grunt. "We've been spotted!" Mona shouted. Oracle grabbed Sae's wrist and pulled her away, the two of them hiding behind the staircase. Though they were both in plain sight, the shadows were too preoccupied with the rest of the group, all surrounded.

"Tch." The disdain was clear on Akira's face. That was more like what Sae expected from him. He managed to get a good swing in at one of them, while Queen blocked her face, holding another back, her feet grinding against the floor as it attempted to push her back.

"Stay here. I have to help them, but you have to promise to shout if anything gets near you," Oracle whispered. Sae nodded, allowing herself to become frantic, but not scared. Never scared. She had to get out, she was not going to die here. Even if their goals were aligned, she **had** to arrest them.

Oracle tiptoed down the stairs, crouching stealthily at the base. Sae watched her closely, seeing her clench her fist. "Okay, let's do this, Prometheus." She said to herself. For a second, she seemed to block out the world around her before a large, black ball appeared above her head. Sae nearly stumbled back, but she held tight to the handrail bars on the staircase, (also golden, of course,) and kept watching. The other thieves were summoning things like that as well. Occasionally, she could see a monkey riding on a cloud behind Skull, or a jet-black colored woman with chains behind Takamaki, or "Panther." Whatever they were, she noticed that Akira's the only one changing at all, from a man who looked to be painted by Picasso to a faceless figure in a red suit and white cravat. He seemed to favor that one. Queen wasn't using any of those spirit-like things. At first Sae thought she couldn't, until she realized that they had to call the spirit's name first, and Queen wouldn't speak.

Glancing back at Oracle, she could see another unaccounted shadow. It grabbed onto her leg before she was able to get pulled into the black ball, pulling her back down. She screamed, kicking frantically. Oracle was not a fighter, she could tell. Still, though the black ball had disappeared, Oracle kicked at the shadow, backing away. "Guys! Help!" She screamed. The shadow managed to grip one of her legs when she tried to kick it again, before swinging her into the wall, the one right under where the second floor met the two grand staircases, one of which Sae was still hiding behind.

Oracle's back hit the wall, sending another, more pained scream out towards the rest of the group. Akira's eyes went wide, his head turning towards her. "Oracle!" He screamed. Ignoring his position, he tried to rush out towards her, but, not paying attention, he was grabbed by a shadow, arm around his neck. It seemed to be a tight grip, as Akira's eyes squeezed shut and reopened several times, his teeth clenched and his face turning red. "Oracle!" He screamed again. 

Oracle had managed to sit herself up, attempting to stand as the shadow approached her. She tried to reach out for her safe space again, the black ball, Prometheus, but the shadow pressed its' hand against her face, cutting off her cry. Still determined as ever, despite any fear she very clearly displayed, she continued kicking more and more frantically, though the struggles were futile. She fought with terrified desperation, screaming under the shadow's hand as it was able to lift her up against the wall with ease. It held a baton high up in the air, about to swing down to hand a blow on her head. 

Sae glanced back at Akira, now fighting just as desperately as Oracle. The others were cornered, either unconscious or restrained by the other shadows. The only one who seemed to remain calm was Queen. For the first time since meeting, she allowed Sae to read her eyes.

Queen's eyes... whether they were a stranger's eyes or not, the eyes alone knew Sae. They knew her doubts and her thoughts and her ideals. Those eyes, telling her she had to do the right thing, even if she didn't trust them. Oracle's words flashed back to her. _I_ _thought you of all people would know what it's like to care for your brother! Or sister!_ That's right. Maybe she didn't really trust Akira right now, but they trusted him. Oracle called him a brother. What would happen if Sae was the one in the monster's grasp, screaming to help her little sister?

She could almost hear Makoto screaming overlapped over Oracle's. It hurt her to hear - it hurt to think about. What would Akira do if he was in her position? Run, no doubt. Save his own hide, that's what a Phantom Thief would do, right? But what would Makoto do? She'd fight, she'd do whatever she could to help. Not because she knew Oracle, but because it was the right thing to do. And if it were Makoto screaming down there, Sae would want someone, anyone, to do something to save her. If it were her, she would do whatever she could to save her sister.

Sae quietly slipped off one of her shoes, allowing the other one to fall off. She held the black pump in her hand, crouching down behind the handrail so that it was harder to see her. Or at least harder to focus on her. Near the bottom, she slid around the side of the railing. She watched the rest of the group, none of them seeing her, and when she saw all of the shadows turned away from Oracle and the shadow attacking her, Sae crept towards them, raising her shoe. She waited for the exact right moment, before plunging the heel into the side of the monster's head. It dropped Oracle on the ground, who let out a gasp that she didn't know she was holding. She was panting, terrified, as she looked up and saw Akira, having eliminated the shadow holding him, sprinting towards her. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyes full of worry. His hands rested gently on either side of her face. She nodded quickly, stuttering out just how afraid she was. Akira pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "It's okay, it's okay, they're gone now, I promise."

Oracle gripped his vest tightly and cried into his chest, while he began to pet her hair. He stared up at Sae. He didn't smile. He was more surprised. Did he truly belive that her distaste for him and his crimes would keep her from saving a girl no older than Makoto? Just out of spite? She wasn't a monster. She wasn't like them. Like him.

**"I'd wait before making any promises."**

A loud voice rang out over them. What seemed like a full battalion of shadows blocked off all the exits to the room, trapping the Sae and the thieves inside. There were too many to fight. The shadows had them all restrained in an instant, Skull giving them a particularly hard and futile fight. Akira and Oracle had backed up into the middle of the room, but they were both knocked to the floor again, three of the shadows pointing actual guns at them. Akira glared at them in anger. Real anger, not what Sae had seen directed at herself. It was almost intimidating. He pulled Oracle back towards himself, and while the gesture was mostly to comfort her fear, Sae could see the true motive behind the hug - he was shielding her with his body, in case the shadows decided to shoot.

Sae managed to sneak back around to hide behind the handrail again, then looked up to see where the voice came from. At the top of the stairs, where the two grand staircases met and connected to the middle floor, was a man, his hands rested on the handrail, staring down at the thieves as if they were less than him. A man in a black suit, with balding hair and a face drooping with age. Sae knew the man.

Kantoku Otoko. The SIU Director. Her boss. 


	6. Life On The Line

Sae, hidden quite well behind the handrail, looked up at her boss... or more accurately, his shadow. In the past, she never would have believed that a person's "Shadow" could exist, let alone this entire world. But seeing it happen with her own two eyes had quickly destroyed any claims of denial she could possibly make.

The director placed his hands on the railing, looking down at the cornered thieves. He stood tall, a far cry from his real self, where he was always hunched over his desk in a gross display of poor posture. He was sneering down at them, taking enjoyment in seeing how each one of them was reacting to the situation. Skull fought back stubbornly to no avail, the silent, brown-haired girl's eyes darted around the room as if she were a computer, taking in information, Okumara stood up straight, subscribing to the theory of "wait and see how this goes." Same for Takamaki, although she was clearly waiting for a chance to escape, continuously taking glances at Kitagawa, who had the same plan.

Surprisingly, Akira was clearly in a defensive position. Obviously, of Oracle, who's body was being shielded with his own, but he had also placed himself in such a position that **he** would be the focus of the enemies' attack. Sae calculated the odds in her head. Even if the shadows deliberately ignored Akira, his position would allow him to block at least one bullet - one less bullet that could have killed one of his teammates. And of course, he still guarded Oracle with his life.

It was then Sae realized something was missing. She stole a glance at the silent brown-haired girl, Queen. Her eyes were darting back and forth, from Sae to the other side of the room. Sae followed her line of sight and realized who was missing.

The cat-like thing, Morgana, was outside in the hallway, out of the Shadows' line of sight. He caught Queen's gaze as well, and made direct eye contact with Sae. He gave a small jump, then frantically waved his paw in one direction, before sprinting off, his feet no more than a cloud of dust on the ground.

Sae attempted to sneak down the stairs, before she was interrupted by the Director's voice. **"Impressive. In reality, or my mansion, you thieves have managed to evade my eye entirely. But not anymore."** He began to laugh, in a way that didn't seem quite right to Sae. She knew that whenever he laughed around her, it was fake. But at the same time, the laugh he made here seemed even more fake. He was truly nothing more than a caricature of evil. **"But I've been told that there's more than just you six. So allow me to ask cordially, but only once. Who, and where, are the other two?"**

"There aren't any others!" Takamaki shouted. Despite the fact that she was obviously lying, (she had at least 3 tell signs, and possibly more that Sae wasn't picking up on,) the emotion in her voice covered it up. The shadow pressed a hand against her mouth, muffling her screaming. 

**"You, my dear girl, are not a good liar."** Of course he could see it, too. He was the one who taught Sae some of those tell-spotting tricks. Naturally it would carry over to this world. **"Let me hear from your leader."** With only a twitch of his finger, one of the shadows surrounding Akira and Oracle pulled him up by the collar. He didn't fight much, but he did make it very clear that he was not complying easily. Another shadow tried to pull Oracle away.

"Wait, stop," Akira grabbed her hand again, holding it tightly. Oracle's grip on him was deathlike. Her fingers alone would be sure to leave a terrible bruise on his forearm. Despite his polite plea, the shadow pulled her away and held her tight, although she began to stutter out random words and pant heavily. _A panic attack._ Sae realized. 

"Please sir, she's really very scared. Please allow her to be near us, at the least," Okumara said. The way she asked was clever, her voice light and soft. So non-threatening, it seemed like such a simple request, whether it was or not.

**"Well, it's nice to know that even thieves can have manners. I'll grant you that request,"** he said. He gave a nod, and she shadow let her go, throwing her towards the rest of the Phantom Thieves, still all standing behind Akira. The shadow loosened his grip on Kitagawa enough for him to catch her before she hit the ground. Still calming herself, she held onto his arm with a vice-like grip. The shadow who held him before held a knife to the front of his throat, just in case.

**"Now, 'Leader,' tell me of the other two members of your team. Where are they?"** He had begun to lean over the handrail, more accurate to his real-life slouch, though it was mostly in order to literally look down on Akira.

Akira gave a sly grin. "I wouldn't tell you if my life was on the line," he said, finishing his statement off with a chuckle. The director clenched the handrail tightly, his teeth grinding.

**"Well then, let's put that theory to the test,"** he said, raising his arm to the side in a silent order to the shadows. One of the ones behind Akira grabbed both his hands and pinned them behind his back. It used it's other hand to hold a blade dangerously close to his throat. Akira's sly grin didn't falter, looking just as smug as ever. Sae was almost impressed by his incredible poker face. _He'd be good at gambling, wouldn't he?_ She thought. **"There. Now your life _is_ on the line. Would you tell me now?" **The director almost matched Akira's grin, despite how perverted it was on his face instead of Akira's.

Akira shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Sorry, but I'm a man of my word. I said I wouldn't tell you, even if my life was on the line."

The director had begun to look more angry. Oracle had calmed down and was now able to laugh to the director's over-the-top rage. That, however, drew his attention. He pointed at her, and she froze up. **"Then what about her life?"** Her grip on Kitagawa's arm grew tighter. He reached across her torso and held her arm as well, a protective gesture similar to Akira's. 

Akira actually looked panicked. He didn't know what to say. He seemed to deliberately look the opposite direction of Sae, trying not to glance at her and give away her hiding place. She watched as a shadow managed to pry Oracle off of Kitagawa, pulling her back towards Akira.

When suddenly, someone else who no one had registered, jumped into the fray.

No one, not even Sae had seen when Queen managed to slip away from the shadow holding her, but her silence made it easier for her to escape. She managed to shove the shadow out of the way, helping Oracle up and gently pushing her back to the rest of the thieves, just as another shadow grabbed her arm and restrained her. She audibly winced.

_Huh?_

Did she... that noise she made...

**"Well, it seems the mouse nearly slipped away. So who are you, then?"**

Queen glanced at Sae, then looked away, eyes squeezed shut. She still wouldn't speak. **"I asked a question. Your name."** Queen bit her lip, face turned away from Akira and Sae.

**"Well, then let's see if your leader can help us here,"** he waved his hand again and the shadow holding her pressed a blade, identical to Akira's, against her throat. She remained calm, glancing at Akira from the corner of her eye. She subtly mouthed the word "no." **"What's this girl's name, "leader?" Careful, her life is on the line."  
**

Akira started glancing around, panicked. He was going to have to say something, but even if he did tell the truth, how was he to know that the Director wouldn't just assume that he was lying and kill her anyway? And Queen clearly didn't want Sae knowing her real name. Sae scanned the room again, looking for some kind of opening for them. It was then she noticed Skull wasn't struggling anymore. The shadow previously holding him was gone. She was surprised at just how stealthily Skull of all people managed to eliminate it. Sae managed to catch Akira's eye, then nodded towards Skull. Akira saw him free, and the gears in his head started turning.

"Fine! Just... don't hurt them, okay?" He asked. An obvious act, Sae could tell, but a good one. He managed to keep the Director's attention on him. "You're right, there are two more people here. But they got separated from us when you cornered us here," he said. Meanwhile, Skull quietly helped Takamaki, Okumara, Oracle, and Kitagawa slip away.

**"I see. An interesting awnser, to say the-"** He stopped, finally taking in the room. **" _YOU IDIOTS! You've let them escape! You've been played! Go after them!"_** He managed to regain his composure, adjusting his tie. The shadows who had previously been watching the other thieves all rushed out of the room, heading in different directions, some of them the right way. **" _I_ ****will deal with these two."**

Akira's smug grin still hadn't left, and Queen was smiling as well. "You'll never find them. We're smarter than you'd like to think."

**"Clearly."** The Director rolled his eyes. **"Well then, here's an idea. Let us set up a little trap for your friends. With their leader in our grasp, there's no way they won't come crawling back to save him."** The Director placed a cold, heavy hand on Akira's shoulder, before grabbing his face. Akira's smirk had begun to fade slightly, eyes full of anger and determination. That look that would terrify any sane man.

The Director was clearly not sane.

He pulled his fist back and landed a strong punch on Akira's cheek, then a second, before sealing it with a final punch to the gut. Akira coughed, glancing over to Queen with a sly smile. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that," he said. Queen held back a giggle.

**"And the girl, sir?"**

The Director looked her up and down, taking her in, judging her. He waved his hand dismissively. **"Kill her. She's of no use here."**

And at that moment, Akira finally let loose. "No!" The shout was loud enough to echo across the entire metaverse, it seemed. The sheer anger and horror almost scared Sae into giving away her position. Still, after being punched in the gut, a lot of fight was gone from him. "Not... don't. Just... don't." 

**"Sir?"**

The Director stroked his chin, eyebrow raised. **"I want to see how this place out. Keep her alive for now. Men, take these two to the basement - there are chains down there. Make sure they won't be able to escape."**

The shadows pulled Akira and Queen out of the main hall, Akira being half-dragged, but as he left, he managed to sneak a glance at Sae. What were they seeing in each other, there?  



	7. Meeting Sae's Cognition

**"Patrol the hallways around the basement, but don't block the door. They'll realize it's a trap if they see guards. In the meantime, keep an eye out for the others, including the other two."** Sae, hearing that last bit, made herself as small as possible to avoid being seen as the guards filed out of the room. The Director shook his head slowly and went back into the hallway he had entered from.

Finally alone, Sae stood back up and checked her surroundings. Once she was sure no one was there, she sprinted across the room into the hallway that Morgana ran into, running through unfamiliar halls to find something other than another shadow.

She turned a corner to find yet another shadow, with it's back to her. She quickly ducked behind a velvet armchair in the hall before it turned around. It paced back down the hallway in her direction, passing by her with no idea she was there. Sae felt a door behind her. Before the shadow could turn around and see her, she quietly reached up to the knob and turned it, thankful that it was unlocked. She ducked into the room, closing it quietly with a soft "click."

Safe inside the room for now, Sae sighed and leaned against the doorway. The room was an office, lined with tall bookshelves full of volumes that Sae could feel she wouldn't want to read.

Reopening her eyes, she gave a muffled gasp. **She** was sitting at a desk in the corner. She remembered what the theives had told her - was this the Director's cognition of her? The way he saw her? This... other her wasn't much different, but there were some differences. The suit was exactly the same, and she was wearing the same shoes, (though now Sae was running barefoot,) but her eyelashes were the tiniest bit longer, her lips a little more red. Just these small details that made the other her appear more feminine. The other Sae stood up and approached her.

"Who are you? You're trespassing on private property." Once again, the voice was exactly the same, only slightly softer. "I ask that you leave the premises, or I will be forced to call security." Was it not going to register that they looked exactly alike?

"Who are you, exactly?" She asked, feet grounded in a fight-or-flight stance. 

"Who am I-" The other Sae looked baffled, but quickly regained her composure, a soft smile on her face. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Sae Nijima, Director Otoko's secretary."

Sae dropped her stance. _A secretary? That's how he sees me?_ "A secretary? But I- you, um, **we** are capable of so much more," Sae said, approaching slowly.

The other Sae chuckled softly. "Of course not. We're **women.** We have a place, and it's not at the top. As long as we work hard for the people above us, we'll always be provided for. That's why I work for the Director, he pays me well enough that I don't have to marry," she started stepping closer to Sae, who didn't back away this time, "Let's face it, we women don't belong in prosecution, that's the men's world. Better to just do what's expected and stop reaching farther than your sleeve will stretch."

Sae could feel her hands balling into fists. "Is that really... what he thinks?" Sae looked into her cognition's eyes. They remained blank, empty. That's how he saw her, how he saw all women, possibly. He thought himself as a master here, and she was just another person who has to bow down to him? Not because of her performance, but because of her gender? No matter how hard she fought to gain footing in this world, he only saw her as a girl playing dress-up in a man's world. So she was less than him not because of skill, but because of sex.

"But then again, we girls have to stick together, don't we?" The other Sae said. Sae looked back up, angry. A voice in her head was screaming. _Kick her ass, Sae. Don't hold back._ "Maybe I can help you get-"

Sae grabbed the cognition's arm and threw her against the wall, right beside the door. Sae managed to pin her other self to the ground, wanting nothing more than to punch her. The cognition managed to flip them so that she was on top. Sae kicked at the side of one of the bookshelves, the books toppling over and crashing onto her other self's head. Sae scrambled out from underneath her, then tackled her to the ground. The other her tried to pull her hair, but Sae grabbed both her wrists to keep them from punching her.

Then they heard the door click.

"Help!" The other Sae screamed. Sae screamed back, a raw, angry sound that ripped through her throat. She slapped the other Sae across the face, then sealed it with a punch, knocking the other her unconscious.

She stood up, ready to fight through whatever shadow came her way, until she saw who was in the doorway.

Morgana looked shocked. "Wow," he said, "you're intense."


	8. A Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this chapter's weak on my part.

"You're really good at this," the cat, Morgana, said. He and Sae had gotten out of the room with the now-unconscious cognitive Sae. They managed to get to a section of hallways that was relatively shadow-free, and were safe to walk through the halls without having to hide. Besides, Morgana was very good at telling when a shadow was right around the corner - a sixth sense that was stronger in him than in the more... human members of the group.

"I don't know what came over me," Sae said, looking at her hands as if something had changed, "I feel like something changed in me there."

"It's a bit odd that you had that moment but **didn't** form a contract," Morgana said, mumbling to himself.

Sae stopped. "Contract?"

"Oh, right. We didn't explain that part. Well, you know those spirit-type things that appeared if we shouted it's name?" Sae nodded, resuming her pace, "Those are Personas. They're another part of ourselves; specifically the rebel's spirit. All the phantom thieves have one. Even me. But in order to use it's power, you have to form a contract."

"I see." She said. "By the way, I feel like I already know the answer, but... are you the same 'Morgana' that Akira had in his bag?"

"Yeah, I am. But I look like this in the metaverse."

"Well, I have to ask something," Sae said, slowing down, "why did you approach me?"

Morgana stopped. He looked to be in deep thought. "I don't know, actually. But... I knew you were important. Like you were the final chess piece in a massive game. I just had this feeling that, eventually, you would come to be really important in Akira's path," Morgana looked her in the eye. "I think that... you're going to be a deciding factor in the fate of the Phantom Thieves. Specifically Akira. Probably." 

"Probably?"

"I'm not physic!" He shouted. Sae held up her hands, silently motioning him to be quiet. The hallways were empty for now, but that could always change if they were too loud. Morgana sighed and calmed down. "That outburst you had could have explained it, you know."

"How, exactly?"

"So far, it's been like that with all of them. Skull made his contract when he lashed out at Kamoshida's shadow. Same with Panther," he said.

_Panther was... Takamaki, right. The only name he doesn't hide is Akira. But why? He **knows** that I already know who some of them are, why is Akira so important?_

"Fox got his when he had a breakthrough against Madarame's shadow, Oracle came to a self-realization and got hers, and while Noir only half-awakened to her persona at first, it gained full power when she betrayed her father," he explained, before his face fell, "as for me, I don't know where Zoro came from. I've just had this power for as long as I can remember."

Sae glanced down at the cat. "Do you have amnesia?"

Morgana looked up towards her, nodding absentmindedly. "Yeah. But I'm getting closer every day. Those guys are really trying to help me. They care a lot about each other. I don't think I'd ever be this close without Akira and the others."

Sae looked around the corner, finding yet another empty hallway. "I need to stop for a second, this is very draining." She said.

Morgana glanced around, then nodded. Sae took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. She really was exhausted. She hadn't done anything physically draining here, but there were already beads of sweat on her forehead. "Why am I so tired?" She asked.

"The metaverse has that effect on people. You get used to it once you have a persona, but it's really hard for anyone without one."

Sae wiped her forehead with her sleeve. "Great," she said. After a few seconds of silence, she stood up straight again."Morgana? May I ask you one more question?" 

"Sure," he said, smirking as best as a cat could, "but I doubt it'll be your last."

"How did Akira get his persona?"

Morgana paused. "I wasn't there. But he and Skull told me what happened." Morgana looked towards Sae, who seemed to be listening intently, leaning against the wall again. "They stumbled into Kamoshida's palace by accident and were captured. Skull was about to be killed, and Akira was ready to throw down his life to protect him. Just before **he** was about to die, his persona came to his aid. He's been helping others in that situation ever since."

"Kind of like with that woman in his hometown, right?" Morgana looked surprised to hear that. "Of course I know, I found out he was dating my sister, you think I **didn't** do my research?"

"Yeah. Well, that's just the kind of person he is. Always putting others first. He can't just ignore someone who needs help. It's almost a flaw," Morgana paused, looking at Sae intently, " **Almost.** "

"What makes you say that?" Sae said, ready to walk off again.

"Because it's his biggest strength."


	9. Another Plan Is In The Works

Morgana had led Sae to a safe room. She stayed there for a couple minutes, before Morgana came back with the others.

"Nijima-san!" Takamaki called, sounding relieved. She had placed her hand above her chest. "We were so worried."

"You were worried about me?" Sae stood up and faced the group. Oracle flopped down on the sofa and opened up a portable laptop, where she started typing frantically.

"Of course we were. Even if you're the one in charge of arresting us, we'd never wish you dead," Kitagawa said. He had moved to the back of the room, standing near the wall. _When did he move?_ Sae thought to herself.

Sae mentally counted them all, taking care to note the ones she knew the identities of; Takamaki, Kitagawa, Okumara, then Oracle, Skull, and Morgana. "What about Akira and um, Queen?" She asked, turning to Morgana.

Oracle angrily slammed her fist down on the side of the sofa. She froze in anger for a few seconds, before typing faster. Skull looked frazzled, confused. Takamaki put her hand in front of him, then nodded calmly. She went to Oracle's side, and watched over her. Kitagawa watched closely, looking concerned. 

"What is she doing?" Sae asked. 

"What she does best. Hacking. She's trying to find the other two. Luckily this place has a security system," Skull then paused, "never thought I'd say that," he added, shaking his head.

"Hacking...?" Sae turned to Oracle, still typing away. Her face was stone cold, with angry, bright red eyes. She'd been crying. Maybe she still was, but all she could really show was anger. Sae slowly approached her. Oracle didn't seem to see her, but Takamaki and Kitagawa eyed her with caution. She watched as the girl moved her fingers across the keyboard like keys on a piano, almost musically. "Futaba Sakura?" 

Oracle, Futaba, stopped. She finally turned to Sae. She didn't look as angry anymore, but she still had that fire in her eyes. Her goggles were up on her head, so the fire was burning into Sae's own heart, face to face. And it was her. Oracle was that same girl, the daughter of Wakaba Isshiki, adopted daughter of Sojiro Sakura... the guardian of Akira Kusuru.

"It makes sense now," Sae said calmly. She knelt down beside the couch Futaba was sitting on. She was staring into her own lap now. "That's why he's been so protective of you. You're the daughter of his guardian. The closest thing he has to a little sister..." Sae trailed off, then rested her chin on her knees. She was never one to sit down like this, leaning against the wall, but she was already exhausted after the day's events. "I understand that," she said, smiling, despite herself, "I'm pretty sure you all know, but you're all aware Akira is dating a girl named Makoto Nijima?" 

The group all looked at each other nervously. "Yeah, we do," Morgana finally said.

"My sister. I-" She sighed, "I don't show it enough, I know. But I love my sister. I do. I'd do anything to protect her," she turned back to Futaba, "I think I understand your bond, a little. I get that, at least. He's also got a little sister he wants to protect."

Sae stood back up. She didn't know what else to say. Her heart couldn't decide if she was failing her mission, or completing it. Was it so bad that she was starting to sympathize? It went against her job, her role in arresting the Phantom Thieves, but maybe that wasn't supposed to be her true mission. Maybe she **was** supposed to help, somehow.

"Nijima-san?" That small, soft voice caught her attention. Okumara... Haru, was standing up now. "I know you really don't want to hear this, but... Akira is in love with Makoto. He really loves her," she turned away, looking timidly at the ground. Still, she stood with perfect posture and composure. It was impossible not to listen. "I don't know much about love, I'll admit. I almost had any possibility of love stolen by my father and a... very, very cruel man. But when I see Akira and Makoto... I know it. I know they're really, really in love."

Sae sighed. "You're right. I didn't want to hear that," she said, sitting down, "but that doesn't change the fact that it's the truth. Maybe that's why I don't want to hear it."

"Well, it's good that you're heaving a breakthrough, but Joker and Queen are still trapped somewhere. We've got to find them, right?" Skull looked towards Futaba for help. She turned back to her laptop.

"It's done," she added, "-ish. They must have seen me coming on this one. Cut off all the cameras in the basement. Luckily, they missed the stairs. Saw the two of em' get taken down there," she leaned in towards the monitor, "and based on the fact that the lips are moving, Queen's gotten over her self-imposed speech impediment."

"At least it's not permenant or something," Ann added, "we'd be sunk without her advice."

_Sunk?_ Something stirred in Sae's mind, a random memory that had been filed away somewhere. She forgot about it just as quickly, though. "The Director is keeping an eye on the other cameras, though. He'll be watching for us. I can block some of them, but not that many, not that fast," Futaba explained, "We'd need some kind of a decoy." 

"I'm fast, Panther's flashy. We're on it," Skull stretched out his arms, ready to get running again. Panther glared at him.

"Actually... I may have a better idea," Morgana said, "It's risky, but it'll work, trust me." Morgana started pacing around on top of the table. "I happen to know that Nijima-san's cognitive self was... very brutally, knocked out." The rest of the group turned to Sae.

"You're not suggesting..." Yuskue leaned over the table, listening intently.

"I can do it," Sae said. They all turned to look at her. "You want me to pretend to be my cognitive self, correct? If it'll allow us all to get out of here, then I can do it. She was wearing the same clothes as me, too. We look exactly alike."

"Nijima-san, this will be very dangerous. If you really want to do this, you'll have to be incredibly careful," Ann started, "you think you can act your way out of it?"

"Probably better than you," Skull said under a fake cough. Panther shoved him over, a little too hard, and he smashed his head against one of the couch cushions. Rubbing his head, he stood back up, muttering about how she was overreacting.

"I met the other me. I also fought her. She's nothing more than a caricature. I can fake that, easily."

"Then we'll have to trust you with this," Ann said. She put a finger to her chin, thinking. "Is there anything you have to change, or..."

"The other me looked slightly more feminine, but I think if I keep my face at an angle, he won't be able to tell," Sae said, tucking her hair behind her ear. She was clearly trying to look more composed.

Futaba nodded. "I'll keep an eye on his office. When I see you on the monitor, everyone else should go. I'll monitor from here," she looked towards the others. "Although, the only way we're getting out of here is with the treasure. So some of us are going to have to go after that instead." 

Morgana jumped, possibly trying to draw attention. "Noir and I will go after Joker and Queen," he started. Sae had noticed the use of code names. When they were trying to get through to her, they used their own names, other than the ones she was aware they didn't know. But now that it was planning time, it was code names only. "Skull, Panther, Fox, you all go after the treasure."

"We're doing this then, right?" Skull looked to everyone else for confirmation, then lastly at Sae. She nodded.

Sae was about to help the phantom thieves.


	10. The Act

Sae had to take care to look as feminine as possible. She knew that her gender was the only thing the director ever saw her as. She had gotten most of the look down, but she had still kicked off her shoes somewhere, and the barefoot thing was sure to tip him off. Mona was able to make a quick dash to the room where the cognition's body still was, asking Oracle to track his path so she could shut off the cameras. He didn't even have to get that far though - he actually found Sae's shoes along the way. Still, he went all the way to that room so that he could do something about the cognition's still-unconscious body. He locked the door, and Oracle blacked out the camera where the body was.

When Sae got her shoes back on, Mona also gave her a blank clipboard he had found in the room, said it would complete her disguise. Sae couldn't help but laugh. A disguise... she was really acting like a phantom thief now.

Sae got a fair ways away from the door, before she ran into a shadow.

**"Stop right-"** Sae flinched, but remained calm, keeping a cold, empty smile on her face.

"Hello, gentleman," she said sweetly. "I'm just on my way to see the boss." Just to sell it, she allowed herself to giggle. It was then she realized that her attempt at giggling sounded very similar to demonic possession, and she should _never try to giggle again._

Still, she shadows pulled back, weapons at their sides. **"Of course. Go right ahead, Miss Nijima."** They went back down the hall, totally ignoring her. Sae sighed, relieved, then went along. Oracle had given her direct instructions on how to get to the office, and luckily, Sae had a good memory. She didn't intend to tip off the shadows by going the wrong way. 

When she finally hit the doors, she could only hope that the others were already on their way. Sae knocked on the door.

**"Come in,"** she heard the director's voice call. Smiling, Sae opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her.

"Good evening, Director," she said, holding the clipboard to herself. She started to approach the desk, then gave a very, very small bow. "You asked for me?"

**"I did? I don't..."** He looked to be in thought.

"Sir, do you not remember?" Sae asked, trying to sound concerned. She daintily placed a hand above her mouth, and gave the tiniest gasp she could muster. 

The director shook his head and waved it off. **"No, of course I remember. Please,"** he gestured beside him. Sae, still smiling as if nothing was wrong, walked over beside him and leaned in, curious.

Then the heel of her shoe broke off. She stumbled back and fell onto the dark hardwood floor. The director turned to her. **"Nijima-san, are you alright?"** He asked thoughtlessly.

"Oh, I'm fine. My heel just broke." Sae pulled the shoe off and examined it closer. "I need to sit. If you'll allow me a moment, sir?"

**"Of course,"** he said, gesturing to one of the sofas by the wall. Sae nodded in thanks and then sat down. She pretended to be examining the shoe, but really, she was keeping an eye on the director through the corner of her eye. He started to turn back towards the monitors. 

"Oh, I almost forgot! You know a lady and her shoes, Director. I have the photos you asked for here. Those thieves did a real number on the cameras out on the lawn, but I finally got the photos." Oracle had created some fakes, knowing that Sae would need an excuse. Apparently, the thieves had destroyed most of the security cameras, and avoided the others, but Oracle, with some help from Fox, had been able to cobble together a fake series of photos. One of which featured Akira without his mask, though his face was still hidden in shadow.

"Director, is it just me, or can you almost see the leader's face in this one?" Sae asked, pointing to Akira's uncovered face.

**"Ah, yes... I can almost see it,"** he took the photo from Sae's hands and leaned back into the chair, finally drawing his attention away from the monitors. Sae could see them blinking in and out with static interference. Between the blips of static, she could see the thieves going about their mission.

Sae stood beside the director and kept glancing between the monitors and the director. He was squinting at the photo, trying to see through the shadows to identify a face. She noticed his eyes turning back up towards the monitors, away from the photo. "Director!" She suddenly shouted. He turned to her, surprised. Even with that small of an outburst, he had narrowed his eyes at her. Sae stepped back, looking down and intertwining her fingers nervously. It was mostly an act, but at the same time, she was drawing it from somewhere. "Have you ever seen their leader before?" She asked. "Perhaps his identity may be on file?" 

The director was still glaring at her, suspicious. **"That's a good idea,"** he said, **"which isn't normal for you."** The director stood up and started towards her. Usually, Sae would stand firm, never loosing her composure. A real symbol of pride in oneself. But knowing who she was pretending to be, she forced herself to try and step back, nervously. But her face hadn't followed the act, instead remaining stoic. If it really were her instincts, she would have been glaring daggers, but her expression had only gone halfway to truly nervous. The director grabbed her wrist and leaned closer. **"What is going on with you?"**

"N-nothing, sir. I'm only here to help," Sae said, trying to force her smile back on.

**"Hm."** The director dropped, or more threw, her wrist aside. Behind her back, Sae shook of the dull pain of his grip. Shadow versions of people were ten times stronger than any human, apparently. **"I believe you there. I don't think you'd be capable of any thought as complex as betrayal,"** he smiled at himself, thinking it funny, **"oh, I apologize. Big words, I forgot. Complex means very, very complicated. Hard to understand."**

_Oh, this condescending..._ Sae mentally clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She smiled, clearly fake, though the director wasn't paying attention. "Oh, **that's** what it means. Thank you sir."

The director nodded, humming his agreement in a dismissive manner. **"Truly, not the brightest bulb, are you, Sae?"** He shook his head with a dull, condescending chuckle. **"But still, it's important to have well-achieving underlings. No matter how foolish, I can't deny that you're useful. And desperate."**

"...Desperate, sir?" 

The director looked back at her and tapped his glasses again. That condescending look in his eyes, staring right through her. **"That little sister of yours, correct? Poor, young, beautiful, Sae Nijima, forced to care for her sister. Desperate to protect her, so, so desperate. Desperate enough to buy every word that comes out of my mouth... honestly, I pity you. All it takes are a couple vague words and you're ready to do anything for your success. Trying to help out your sister. So sweet, really. But then, how exactly could you ever expect to be a prosecutor if you're truly this... well, stupid?"**

The way he said "Stupid," like it was just another word; it lit her on fire inside. Sae's fists actually were clenched right now. She wanted to hit him. She wanted to start screaming, but she knew it was out of the ordinary for her. Still, something in her head kept screaming at her, trying so hard to break through. Something that begged her to use it's power. The phantom thieves needed her to remain calm, though. She suppressed the voice inside herself, and settled for silently gritting her teeth.

The director sat back up, looking back at the monitors. **"Hold on, what's going on here? What's with the static?"** The director hit the side of it, and for a split second, he could see Noir and Mona running down the hall. Sae had seen this part coming. She knew it would be hard to avoid. She stood behind the director while he was distracted. The director pressed a button on his cufflink, which Sae hadn't noticed, and spoke into it. **"Security, two of the thieves are making their way towards the trap. They're turning the corner towards you. Get the-"**

The director fell to the floor, unconscious. Above him, Sae Nijima stood, holding her unbroken heel above her head, once again barefoot. The director's head looked to be bleeding from the blow. She stepped over the body and leaned in towards the monitors. Through the blips of static, Sae watched as Noir and Mona were cornered. The screen went out again, and they were gone.

A bang on the door rang out. Without really knowing what to do, Sae held up her heel again, and hid beside the door. After a few seconds of banging, the doors opened, and at lest three shadows walked through. **"Sir!"** Sae ignored their chattering, and slid against the wall, slipping out the doors. **"Hey!"** Sae turned to see that the shadows had spotted her. She quickly slammed the doors shut. All she could do was hold the doors closed as the banged against it, trying to force it down.

Still leaning against the door, Sae searched for something to stop the doors. When it got to the point where she was out of both ideas and time, she pulled off the gold-trimmed blazer she was wearing and managed to tie the handles together while pressing her whole body weight against the doors. When she was done tying it, she stepped back and saw that it did provide a little resistance. She'd bought herself some time.

Sae slipped the heel of her shoe under her belt, holstering it like a gun, and ran off. Now that she was running for her life, barefoot, using her shoe as a weapon, and her blazer was gone, leaving only the grey turtleneck she was wearing... now, she really felt like a thief.


	11. Rescue

Now that she was fully into the role of a thief, Sae found it much easier to avoid the shadows. She had no intention of actually fighting them, she knew she wouldn't stand a chance. Maybe it was kicking off her shoes, maybe it was loosing the blazer, maybe it was the fact that she'd ripped off part of the sleeve of her turtleneck and used it to tie her hair back so that it would stop getting grabbed by shadows, but she was going a lot faster than before.

It had been a while since Sae had sprinted like this. She jogged, occasionally, only to keep healthy, but this kind of running, sprinting with an adrenaline long since buried made her heart spark with excitement. Every time her bare feet fell on the hard, marble floors, she couldn't help but feel at least a little bit free. Not that she could really enjoy the feeling, though. She had more important things to deal with.

She had tried to run back to Oracle and the safe room, but that way was blocked. Apparently, they had managed to track down that room and were now just waiting for her to come out. She didn't know how things were going with Panther, Fox, and Skull, but she could only assume it wasn't ideal. Sae decided that her best bet at that point would be to find Mona and Noir, since she at least knew they were in the basement.

She'd actually managed to sneak down easily. She could only assume that Panther's team was putting up enough of a fight to distract the shadows, so she had gotten into the basement without much hassle. The shadows inside the basement, however, were a different story. They patrolled relentlessly, trying to keep an eye out for the other thieves. Still, she was quiet enough to avoid them. 

But her searching for anyone on her side, Sae had only dug herself deeper into the basement, finding herself literally cornered a few times. She used the heel of her shoe to carve marks in the walls to remember where she'd been already, but even with that, at a certain point, every hallway around her had the marks she'd been leaving.

Finally, she could hear voices. One was female, so she could only assume they weren't shadows, though at the rate she was going, she'd welcome even that. Sae pressed her ear against the walls, sneaking along in the shadows, as she followed the voices.

"The others must be doing something big enough to force them to leave," she heard a male voice say. It was too quiet for her to truly identify, and she wouldn't risk getting her hopes up and calling out, just to be cornered by a shadow. 

Then, another voice. It was too far away to hear what it was saying, but it was a girl's voice, she could tell. A girl and a boy. Possibly Noir and Mona, but Mona's voice was more high-pitched, and Noir's voice would be too soft to hear from this distance. It had to be Akira and Queen. And according to Akira, "they" had been forced to leave.

They were unguarded.

Sae took off towards the voices, her panting too heavy to pay attention to the words. That's when she saw, at the end of the hallway, an old cell door, rusted away to uselessness, leading to a staircase that went down into what appeared to be an old, brick-wall cellar. Being on the lowest floor, it appeared as though, if this really was the director's cognition of reality, these were the areas that he kept locked away, uncared for. Keeping watch around her, Sae went to open the door, knowing she'd be able to easily, with how rusted the door was.

"My **sister** is in the palace, Joker!"

Sae's hand stopped midair, and she pulled it back. _I couldn't have. I couldn't have heard that correctly. It's not her voice, it can't be._ She stood frozen for a second, before they started speaking again.

"I brought my sister into her boss' palace, and now..." Sae could hear chains rattling aggressively, "I'm chained to the ceiling, Joker! I'm chained to a ceiling, and god knows if sis is okay!"

Sae started stepping backwards, shaking her head slowly. She was breathing deeply, but not loudly, and she felt like she could physically feel her heartbeat slowing. She slowly moved her hand up to her mouth and pressed it against her face tightly. Makoto's voice. It was Makoto. Queen **was** Makoto. Her sister, Makoto, good, honest student council president Makoto Nijima, was a Phantom Thief. What had possibly been so strong between her and Akira to do this? 

"We'll get out of this," she could hear Akira say, "we'll steal the Director's heart, and we'll all get out of here. You and Nijima-san. We've been in worse scrapes, right?" Sae could almost hear him smile. There was a pause. 

"Right. You're right. We're Phantom Thieves. Time to act like it," Sae got down on her knees and tried listening closer. She could see inside the cell. Now that she knew Queen was actually Makoto, she could finally put the name to the face. No wonder she hadn't been speaking earlier - she knew that Sae would have recognized her voice immediately.

Makoto and Akira were indeed chained to the ceiling, old, rusted chains wrapped around their arms, more so in Akira's case, that were looped around dark metal hoops on the ceiling. Sae, and Akira, watched as Makoto used all her strength to pull herself off the ground, and flip herself over so that her feet were braced against the ceiling, holding onto the chains tightly for balance.

"Whoa...." Akira sounded mesmerized, "that's... actually really cool."

"Well-" Makoto started grunting, pulling on the chains with all her might, pushing off with her legs, "I was going to do this earlier, but..." she pulled again, her sounds of exertion interrupting her own sentence, "they were watching then, so," she pulled again, "yeah."

"Careful, you might-"

The chains shattered at the top, and Makoto fell to the ground. Sae leaned back, surprised. Makoto was unbelievably strong. She'd always known that her sister was intelligent, and had a strong will. She'd even known that Makoto was fairly athletic, to a degree, since she'd suggested training in aikido for her, but this raw power was a new and fascinating sight.

"Small problem, though," she could hear Makoto say as she helped Akira get the chains off, "that door is still locked."

Suddenly, one of the bars on the door fell at Makoto's feet, and she looked up to the top of the stairs. Sae had pulled off one of the bars, and was now standing on the other side of the door, the light burning against her back. Sae stared down at Makoto and Akira from the top of the stairs, her fists clenched and her stance firm. She held her head high, despite looking down towards them. 

"Sis!" Makoto stood up, Akira following her lead.

Sae stood strong, and smiled. "Hello again, Queen," she said. Makoto looked over her shoulder guiltily, rubbing her elbow. Akira touched her shoulder comfortingly. "Makoto?"

Makoto looked back up at her sister, waiting for the verbal beatdown headed her way. But Sae kept smiling. "It's good to see you happy again."


End file.
